


Wishing For Somewhere to Belong

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Immortal Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Harry Potter , an immortal wizard having outlived everyone he loved performs a wish granting spell. He wishes for a new life somewhere where he could be with someone who would accept and understand him. He is found by a Witcher named Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: Harry Potter Slash Crossovers, Pen15 is Mightier Prompt Exchange 2020





	Wishing For Somewhere to Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Pen15isMightierPromptExchange2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen15isMightierPromptExchange2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Write a story where either one or both of your characters make a wish. Upon waking up the next day or from a nap, they find that it's come true with unexpected side-effects. This prompt could be for any fandom, although Harry Potter, The Witcher, and Stranger Things, may all be fun worlds to explore.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and the Witcher series 
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfic is unbeta'd so all typos and mistakes are all mine. This fanfic was written for the Pen15 Is Mightier Prompt Exchange 2020. This might not be exactly what the prompt was asking for but I hope it's good anyway and that everyone likes this.

Harry Potter was an immortal wizard who was tired of living life alone, he wanted a new life and to be with someone who would be able to accept him and understand him. 

Harry had stopped aging like a normal human when he was in his early twenties due to something that had happened to him during the final battle of a wizarding war that he had been forced to take part in as a teenager. To save all those who he cared about he had sacrificed his life and through magic had come back to life so he could defeat the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. As well as being a lot older than he looked Harry could also now heal a lot quicker than he used to when getting injured, even if the injury was a severe one. 

By the time Harry had outlived his best friends, his Godson and everyone else in his life who he had cared about Harry decided that it was time for a new start somewhere else. 

Harry decided that only magic would be able to help him get what he wanted so he started to do some research. It took him a while but eventually after months of research he had found the information he needed, Harry had finally discovered some magic that would help him. 

It was an old spell and he would have to drink a potion to make it work. How it would work was that he would drink the potion, say the incantation, and think to himself clearly in his own mind a wish that he wanted desperately to come true. His wish would be granted soon after, the only problem with this wish spell was that once the spell was performed the effects of the spell couldn’t be undone and there would be a negative side effect to the wish that he would then have to live with from then on.

Harry knew what he wanted most was something he had wanted for a very long time and he was ready to accept whatever risks or consequences he would experience after the wish would be granted to him. 

With all of those he had cared about already gone there was no one for Harry to say goodbye to and no one left to talk him out of doing this. 

Harry decided to perform this spell and do it as soon as he could. 

Weeks later, after first discovering the existence of the spell that would give him what he wanted, Harry packed a bag of things he thought he needed or wanted to take with him to the place that he would probably call his new home, not knowing what kind of place the magic would take him to.

Amongst the things that Harry packed, he packed his father’s old invisibility cloak, some potions, some money, and some food. Afterwards, once he had finished packing, he put on his travelling cloak over his clothes. Soon Harry drank the potion and performed the spell while also thinking clearly of what he desperately wanted. 

It didn’t take long for the spell to work and Harry soon had disappeared from where he lived in Grimmauld Place. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Geralt of Rivia was a Witcher who lived in a land simply called The Continent and was travelling alone with only his horse Roach for company. 

He would sometimes travel with a new friend of his, a bard who called himself Jaskier but as of right now Geralt was travelling alone. 

The Witcher was a man with long hair that was white and stopped a bit past his shoulders, however despite the white hair Geralt had the appearance of a man in his late thirties or early forties. Geralt was a well-built, muscular man who had because of his profession of being a monster hunter had many scars. Like all Witchers because of the mutations Geralt had yellow eyes and the human like emotions that he could experience was extremely limited, this was also due to the Witcher mutations

Normally Witchers couldn’t feel any emotions at all, this was due to the procedure to take away a Witcher’s emotions to make them more effective as killers. Geralt was special though and when Geralt had been put through the procedure it hadn’t worked the way it was supposed to. Geralt could still feel human like emotions, but not to the same extent that normal humans did.  


Geralt, right now, was on his way to the closest pub. He was planning on grabbing a beer, something to eat and to check for any new contracts. 

Suddenly right in front of him a man suddenly appeared, as though by magic. 

Geralt frowned, feeling cautious at the sight of the stranger wearing strange clothing standing there and looking disoriented. Geralt put his hand upon the hilt of his steel sword, the sword that was used for cutting down humans, just in case this man was some kind of threat to him. 

The stranger had his back to Geralt but the Witcher could see that the man was of average height, was thin with some muscles and had short, black, and messy hair. 

It soon appeared that Geralt wouldn’t be needing to use his weapon afterall on the stranger as the man shortly after appearing before Geralt collapsed. 

Giving a sigh and still frowning Geralt took his hand away from the hilt of his steel sword and approached the unfamiliar man who had just collapsed. He then once he got close enough turned the man over and stared at the man. 

The man had a young-looking face of a human man in their early thirties, he also wore a pair of black round glasses and had a unique looking scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt.There were also some scars upon the man’s right hand that looked as though they were words etched repeatedly on the hand, Geralt didn’t recognize the language. 

Whoever this man was, alone on a dirt road and miles from the nearest town, the man would not be safe so Geralt decided to take him with him.

When Geralt arrived at the pub he paid for a room for the night, the number of beds didn’t matter as he wasn’t intending to sleep but instead planning to watch over the man he had brought with him. 

He had something to eat, something to drink and spent the night watching over the stranger. 

In the morning, just around sunrise the stranger awoke, eyes blinking open and Geralt noticing this gave the man the glasses and waited for the other man to notice him. 

The man soon waking up properly sat up and looked around him before his eyes found Geralt. Geralt saw now that the stranger had eyes of emerald and he couldn’t help but feel a slight admiration for them …they were quite pretty. 

A slightly confused frown appeared on the stranger’s face and the man gave a sigh before then opening his mouth to speak to Geralt. 

However when the man spoke Geralt found that he couldn’t understand a word of what he spoke. 

The man gave another sigh before then turning away from Geralt and started to going through his clothes until he finally found a stick like object. 

Geralt watched then as the stranger pointed the stick at himself and spoke in a clear voice a few words that the Witcher, again, didn’t understand. The man then lowered the stick and stared again at Geralt before speaking again. 

“Can you understand me now?” the man asked Geralt. 

Geralt gave a nod. 

“Yes” he said. 

The stranger looked satisfied and said, “Good” before he then explained what he just did. “That was a translation spell so I can speak and understand your language, it’s not permanent but it should last for a while.” 

Geralt nodded with understanding and acknowledgement at the other man’s words. 

“So, you’re a magic user then?” he asked. 

The stranger gave a nod, “Yes, from where I am originally from, I am what is known as a wizard. My name is Harry” 

“My name is Geralt, I am a Witcher” said Geralt. “A monster killer” Geralt then added afterwards as he was right now in the assumption that Harry the wizard was not from around here.

“Oh...Okay” said Harry. 

There was a moment of silence between the two men until Harry spoke again. 

“Where are we?” Harry asked. 

Geralt stared at Harry, “We are in an pub that is on the way to the city of Novigrad, I found you on a dirt road while travelling here” Harry looked confused so Geralt added “Novigrad is a city in the land called The Continent” 

“I’ve never heard of those places” Harry muttered, more to himself than to Geralt. “The spell must’ve worked then” Harry said, muttering to himself again. 

Geralt frowned, “What are you talking about?” 

Harry gave a sigh, “During a war that I was forced to take part in when I was young something happened to me to sort of change me into something that is completely different than the rest of my kind” 

Geralt stared at Harry with a cautious and curious stare. He placed his hand to the hilt of his steel sword again, just in case that Harry was something dangerous and he would have to kill the other man. 

“Explain. Now” demanded Geralt. 

And Harry did. Harry explained about the war he had taken part in and what had happened to make him so different to other members of the magical community. Harry explained that due to sacrificing his life and coming back because of magic he had changed and now aged extremely slowly and could now heal from any injuries very quickly. Harry had explained that after he had outlived those he had cared about he performed a spell to take him somewhere where he could have a new home to belong to where he could be accepted for what he had become. 

Geralt took his hand away from his sword. 

“Hmm, it sounds like you turned into something similar to the magic users of this world” said Geralt. 

“Really?” asked Harry. 

“Yes” replied Geralt with a nod. 

Harry gave a slight relieved smile at that. 

Geralt stared at Harry, feeling responsible for the man who he had found. “You can travel with me a bit if you want” said Geralt. “I can take you to others who are like you” 

“Okay...thank you” Harry said. 

“We’ll leave after breakfast” said Geralt. 

“Okay” said Harry. 

There was a grateful look on Harry’s face before then the wizard asked the Witcher about the world that he was now in.

Geralt then started to tell Harry about life in the Continent, about it’s people and it’s monsters and everything else. He talked for a while and Harry listened to him intently, not making any annoying interruptions but just simply listening to him. 

After breakfast Harry and Geralt left the pub, the pair setting out on their travels together. Geralt on his horse Roach and Harry walking along beside him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

As Harry and Geralt travelled together and as they spent time together, they got to know each other more. 

Harry had been surprised but relieved when he had realized that Geralt was pretty accepting towards Harry and about what Harry had told Geralt. He was surprised that the Witcher treated Harry as though he was still a normal man. 

While they travelled together whenever they passed through towns, spent time in pubs or spoke to people Harry couldn’t help but notice the way Geralt would get treated. 

People treated Geralt with fear and hate, those who knew of what the white-haired man was would glare at him as he passed by them, stare at him with looks of fear and some would refuse him service at their stores , pubs or inns.

The prejudiced treatment reminded Harry of how the wizarding world used to treat werewolves and Harry didn’t like it. 

Weeks later after they first started travelling together Harry had found that he had developed romantic feelings for the Witcher. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel this way towards Geralt. Geralt was attractive, despite being a Witcher he was a good man and he had accepted Harry for what he now was. 

By now they were only days away from a place where Harry would find many warlocks, where Harry might be given knowledge of the magic of the Continent and a new place to belong to. However, Harry wasn’t sure that was what he wanted anymore, he felt that now the place that he belonged to was with Geralt. 

Harry looked to Geralt , not sure if the man would want him to stay. He considered saying to something to Geralt right then but was afraid of the answer that the Witcher might give him and so he stayed silent as they walked along the dirt road. 

Hours later, as they walked, Geralt gave a sigh. 

“Ok, what is it?” the Witcher asked. 

Harry looked to his travelling companion. 

“What?” 

“You’ve been wanting to say something Harry, I can tell you do”

Harry looked surprised for a moment but then he gave a sigh of his own and nodded. 

“It’s nothing really, I was just thinking that maybe I don’t want to go be with other mages but instead..um..stay with you” 

Geralt frowned, “You want to stay with…me? Why the fuck would you want to do that? If you stay with me, I can’t always guarantee that you’ll be safe. A Witcher’s life is very dangerous” 

“Yes, I know” said Harry. “Don’t worry Geralt, I can handle myself. You…You are the first person in a very long time to accept me for how I am now” 

Geralt stared at Harry, for a moment silent. 

“Some people might treat you badly” Geralt warned. 

“People have treated me badly before, Geralt.” 

There was then silence between the two men for a short time while Geralt stared at Harry and Harry at Geralt. 

“Fine..Do what you want” Geralt said. 

Harry smiled slightly, feeling relieved and he could’ve sworn that Geralt was looking just a bit relieved as well. Perhaps, just maybe the Witcher didn’t want Harry to leave his side either. 

As the two men continued to travel together, Harry’s feelings for Geralt only deepened. Eventually he confessed his feelings to the Witcher and was quite happy to have his feelings returned.


End file.
